Jake Upstead
Jacob Dale Upstead (born Jacob Jakers Dale Blackly-Upstead, since known as various legal names), commonly known as Jake, was born on 31st August 2056 in Camden, London. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where he was a member of Hufflepuff house. He graduated with the class of 2074 and is currently employed as a Hit Wizard with the British Ministry of Magic, and a part-time mentor for at-risk wizarding youth. Jake lives in Godric's Hollow with his wife, Becca Upstead (née Parker), and their nine children: Nem, Pax, Ezra, Jonah, Jackson, Hunter, Leigh, Mason, and Charlie. Jake also has a grandson, Angelo Milano Evans, who is the child of his first son, Daxton Prince, and Aslan Evans. Personality and Key Characteristics While Jake has matured with age and can be serious at moments that call for it, this is not always the case. At times, Jake is likely to come across as a bit of a goofball. He sometimes attempts to play up the humorous side of his personality to deal with tense or trying situations - unless he's at work - and so it can sometimes come as a surprise when his reactions are clearly emotionally charged. He has, however, greatly improved in this respect compared to when he was an adolescent; no more dramatic explosions of anger, to the relief of everyone that knows him. Jake struggles to read social situations accurately. He takes things literally, and has very black and white thinking, especially in the context of morality. While at Hogwarts, he went through several traumatic events, which ultimately left his emotional stability compromised. These issues did not go away on their own, but were eventually addressed when Jake was in his early twenties. Even so, he still has times when - in extreme stress - he struggles with his emotions and his impulsivity, and becomes confrontational and bad-tempered. Despite this, Jake is undeterred from working in high-stress environments, finding that as long as he closely monitors his own emotional state and pays attention to any warning signs, he copes with the pressure just fine. In fact, he struggles to stick with anything too monotonous or safe. His social obliviousness is a little trickier to address, but Jake is much more capable at reading social situations than he once was, and has learnt the meaning of 'tact'. Sort of. In many respects, Jake has mellowed with age, and is much less abrasive than he was as a teenager - however, he still tends to lack a filter, which sometimes puts him in people's bad books. He is no longer as hyperactive as he once was either, but still has plenty of energy, which is useful both in the workplace and at home with his many children. Jake also has a severe sensitivity to sugar; if he consumes enough, he becomes incredibly hyperactive and finds it even more impossible to settle or focus on anything that he usually does, before becoming violently ill. He manages this by simply being very careful about what he eats and drinks. He is a vegetarian, and has been since he was very young. Despite his problems with them throughout his childhood, adolescence, and early adulthood, Jake is now devoted to his family - namely his siblings, wife, children, grandchild, and the mother of his grandchild. He is determined to be there for them, and to provide anything and everything that they need to be happy. While this includes wanting to be there to provide emotional support, Jake is the first to admit that he is not the most skilled in that area, and so tends to fall short. His focus on his work as well as his tendency to struggle with the emotions of others mean that he can't always provide the support he wants to at home. Instead, he tries to throw himself into the practical ways he can support those he cares about. Jake is not only determined provide for his own family, but also to help young wizards and witches who need extra support, particularly those finding themselves in trouble with the law. It was working in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement that inspired this drive in Jake; he feels it is his responsibility to help and change the lives of these troubled youngsters before they get to the stage where they are being arrested as troubled adults. It is his life's goal to set up a programme to aid early intervention for at-risk wizarding youth. This dream only intensified upon the discovery of his own long-lost son, who would have greatly benefited from such a programme at one point. Though he initially struggled at school, Jake proved himself to be a highly intelligent and capable individual by the time he graduated. He has twelve OWLs and twelve NEWTs, all but three having been graded Outstanding. His emotional intelligence, too, has improved drastically as he has grown older. Jake has been diagnosed with autistic spectrum disorder, attention deficit hyperactivity disorder and dyslexia, and has struggled with various mental health issues in the past. Interests and Abilities Animagus: '''During his time at university, Jake began the process of becoming an Animagus, inspired partly by his adoptive mother, Iliana, and partly by the fact that he thought being able to turn into an animal sounded 'really cool'. It took him the full four years that he spent at university to fully research and then complete the process, upon which he discovered that his form was that of a tabby cat. Coincidentally, Iliana can also transform into a cat. Jake is registered as an Animagus with the British Ministry of Magic. '''Care of Magical Creatures: Jake's love of creatures began when he was very young. During his childhood, the only real interactions he had with animals came from the nature programmes he would watch on television, though he couldn't bear to watch anything that involved hunting, or creatures that were otherwise hurt, unwell, or ended up dying. He has been a vegetarian for as long as he can remember solely due to his love of animals. When Jake began attending Hogwarts, he found he had a natural ability in the subject of Care of Magical Creatures. Defence Against the Dark Arts: While never quite as 'constantly vigilant' as he was advised to be while at school, Jake had a natural talent in Defence Against the Dark Arts, though he was briefly tempted by the power and control of the Dark Arts when he was around fifteen years old. Jake received consistently high grades and achieved an Outstanding in both his OWL and NEWT. It was mostly for this reason - knowing that he was good at the subject - that Jake initially decided to enter Auror training and pursue a career in Magical Law Enforcement. Over the years his talents and abilities have only increased, and thankfully so has his vigilance. Duelling: Jake duelled casually in the Duelling Club while he was at Hogwarts, and during his sixth year, when he took a year out of school to be privately tutored, he entered an Under-17 National Duelling Tournament and placed second. This was the only competition he ever took part in, but Jake continued to work on his duelling skills in the following years, especially during his Auror training and subsequent career. He continues to be highly masterful. Non-verbal magic: Though he initially struggled with learning and producing basic magic, Jake picked up non-verbal magic much quicker when the time came to learn it. He became competent in his sixth year, proficient by the end of his seventh, and by the time he completed Auror training, had mastered it completely. Quidditch/Flying: Jake was a highly talented Quidditch player when he was at Hogwarts, earning the position of Seeker in his first year not long after turning eleven, having never rode a broom before the term started. He played the position until he graduated, except from his sixth year, and had an excellent record of Snitch-catches. Jake did not pursue a career in Quidditch when he graduated, as he didn't want to do something he loved as a job, and preferring to quit while he was in his prime. He hasn't played Quidditch since his seventh year, but Jake continues to be an excellent and instinctive flyer. Wandless magic: '''Jake has some proficiency in wandless magic, though nothing near the level he would like to be at. He can cast basic spells wandlessly, and other, more complex magic in times of desperate need. Though he would like to improve, it is no longer practical for him to devote time to study outside of work hours, thanks to his many demanding children. History Pre-Life and Early Life Brooke Blackly was a half Bulgarian, half English pureblood witch who grew up in England. Her father, Roderick, was a descendant of the Blackly line, distantly linked to The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black; one of Roderick's ancestors in the early nineteenth century was vocal in his disagreement with hating muggleborns. The ancestor was disowned and blasted from the family tree, and so he altered his surname, beginning the Blackly pureblood line. Heath Upstead was a wizard who emerged from obscurity. He was found as a newborn outside of a wizarding children's home in Southend-on-Sea, and so was believed to have had at least one magical parent. He was raised in England, and then in Germany, once he received an acceptance letter from Durmstrang. Heath is suspected as having eastern or northern European heritage due to his automatic acceptance at the Scandinavian school. While at school, Heath invented the story that he was actually a pureblood descendant of the Yaxley family. He has stuck to this story ever since. Brooke and Heath met in late 2055 through a chance encounter in Diagon Alley. Heath, ever the charmer, convinced Brook to go out with him that very evening, and within two weeks they were dating exclusively. The pair had only been together for a very short time before Brooke fell pregnant, but Heath proposed all the same, soon after finding out. They moved into a small flat together in Camden, London. Jake was born on 31st August 2056, when Brooke was 19 and Heath was 20. However, a few months later, Heath - who had commitment issues, dubious morals in general, and a lack of connection with his newborn son - abandoned his small family. Brooke had no idea that this was the second time he had done something like this, and that Jake had an older half-brother in Germany. From then on, Jake was raised by Brooke, who remained a single mother. Jake was a difficult baby, who seemed to constantly scream and cry, and was impossible to calm down; it wasn’t long before Brooke found herself resenting her child, and then herself for the way she felt. She would often work long hours, leaving Jake in the care of his grandparents when he was very young, but eventually simply leaving him alone in their flat, with muggle television shows for company. Despite being pureblood, Brooke now lived exclusively as a muggle, and expected the same of her son, unaware that her father was defying her wishes and telling Jake all manner of stories about the wizarding world, even taking him to see a Quidditch game at one point. Brooke, while never denying the existence of magic, angrily forbade any mention of it. As he grew older, Jake found it very difficult to separate the two worlds in his head, and struggled to understand when it was appropriate to talk about either muggle or magical worlds, and when it would be met with anger; this confusion was what led to the first appearance of his stutter when he was five years old. Pre-Hogwarts Muggle primary school was particularly difficult for Jake; as well as dealing with a stutter, which the other children teased him for, he also found it much more difficult to deal with his emotions than his peers did, could not understand the social norms that everyone else seemed to follow with ease, and would frequently say things that would get him into trouble. He also had great trouble with learning to read and write, which only made him much more susceptible to bullying; this in turn made Jake emotional and prone to anger. His years at primary school were marked by frequent suspensions, eventually culminating in a permanent exclusion when Jake was nine years old. By this time, he was known to both muggle and magical social services, due to his mother’s repeated declarations that she couldn’t cope. Jake was kept out of school from then on, again staying home alone for much of the time, with the muggle television providing the extent of his ‘social’ interactions. Though others who later found out about this considered it a sad situation, Jake has always claimed the exact opposite: talking along with the television helped improve his speech immensely, he didn’t have to worry about saying or doing the wrong thing, and he barely ever had emotional outbursts, the exception being when his mother was present. It was during this time of relative peace that he was finally evaluated by a doctor, and was diagnosed as being on the autistic spectrum and as having attention deficit hyperactivity disorder. A few months before Jake's eleventh birthday, his Hogwarts letter was delivered by his then social worker, who revealed that she herself was a witch. Having by now spent enough time by himself to last a lifetime, Jake expressed his desire to attend Hogwarts, and his mother - after a long, emotional talk with the social worker - finally relented, and agreed to attempt to re-enter the magical world with him. Though Brooke’s attempt did not last long, once Jake entered the magical world, he never left it. Hogwarts First Year= '''First Year (2067 - 2068) Upon arriving at Hogwarts, Jake was sorted into Hufflepuff, though the Hat remarked that either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor would also have been a good fit. He was surprised at the declaration that he was 'definitely not a Slytherin', as his mother, her parents, and most members of the Blackly line had been members of the house, and he had expected that he would follow. Jake decided to tryout for the Quidditch team, despite having never been allowed to fly on a broom in his life, and shocked everyone in proving himself to be an instinctive flyer and a skilled Quidditch player, earning the position of Seeker (which he continued to play until he graduated). He even managed to make a handful of friends, despite his still very pronounced issues with social skills - though he still faced bullies - and developed a crush on Moaning Myrtle. His best friend was a fellow first year, Slytherin Cameron Karsten, a boy just as hyperactive as he was. He also made friends with plenty of older students, including Slytherin fourth year, Reese Northway. Jake struggled with both producing magic and in keeping up with theory lessons, though he proved to have particular strengths in classes such as History of Magic and Care of Magical Creatures. The respective professors of these classes, Ethan Truebridge and Iliana Morgan, quickly became two of his favourites. In contrast to this, Jake had plenty of run-ins with Professor Valon Kazimeriz, whom he found interesting if mildly terrifying. Jake’s first brush with what would be many traumatic events at Hogwarts occurred when he witnessed the death of fellow Hufflepuff first year and dorm-mate, Set Avis, who appeared to drop dead in the middle of the library (but who was, unbeknownst to anyone, murdered by an invisible Lord Voldemortist). The rest of Jake's first year was full of more strange events, with certain members of staff (later believed to have been charmed or cursed by looking into the Mirror of Erised) acting more like children than some of their own students. Jake's personal experiences during his first year were largely positive; having a somewhat chaotic personality, he thrived in the chaos of Hogwarts, made plenty of friends (and a few enemies), and his confidence received a huge (perhaps too huge) boost. |-|Second Year= Second Year (2068 - 2069) When the school year ended, Jake returned to London to be with his mother again, but he was there for only a few days before the problems he had with his temper re-emerged, and he ran away after a blazing argument. This was the last time he had any contact with his mother. After sleeping rough for a couple of nights, Jake was found by his social worker, who took him instead, with a police escort, to his biological father’s house; Brooke had decided she no longer wanted to deal with her son or the magical world he was determined to be a part of. There was a series of surprises waiting for Jake at Heath Upstead's (very large) house. First, he discovered that his biological father was now ridiculously rich, although unwilling to share exactly how he had obtained his money. Second, Heath had another son, five year old Dale Upstead who was also living with him, and another, older son with whom he had little contact. Third, Heath had only recently remarried, meaning that Jake was joining the house with a whole new step family, one which included Reese Northway - now Reese Upstead - his friend from Hogwarts. On his father's orders, Jake's name was legally changed to Jakers Dale Upstead, officially dropping the 'Jacob' and 'Blackly', though he had always been known simply as Jake Upstead while at school. Jake struggled to settle in at his father's house, and his behavioural problems became more pronounced once again. He resented his father for not only leaving him but for succeeding in life, and for having another son and a new family, and he resented young Dale by association. His negative feelings towards his little brother were not improved when Dale got hold of his wand and accidentally turned Jake's hair pink, an affliction which lasted for months. At Hogwarts, Jake's behaviour continued to test those around him. He lost points frequently and, at one point, 'borrowed' Professor Anastasia Bunbury's cat Gingersnapple and turned him pink. Jake featured regularly in the student publication Aparecium, found his first girlfriend largely by accident, was dumped by said girlfriend, and landed his first detention. He was also invited to be part of the Yearbook team; Jake accepted, despite his difficulty with reading and writing, and his articles were all proofread and heavily edited before being published. Also in his second year, Jake met Professor Marcus Lawson, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, who became another of his favourite teachers. Jake's second year at school was the term during which the castle flooded from the lowest floors up, eventually revealed to be the work of the disgruntled Merpeople. The Slytherins and Hufflepuffs were displaced from their common rooms and had to stay with the other houses, so Jake and his fellow Hufflepuffs bunked with the Ravenclaws. |-|Third Year= Third Year (2069 - 2070) Immediately after disembarking from the Hogwarts Express at the end of his second year, Jake ran away, having no intention of going back to his biological father's house. He was quickly retrieved and placed with a string of temporary guardians, each placement more unsuccessful than the last, before ending up with Iliana Morgan, who eventually became his long-term foster mother. During the summer, Jake went rock-climbing with one of his other professors, Ethan Truebridge, whom he greatly admired. Back at school for his third year, things started to go downhill again for Jake. He found himself on the wrong side of Professor Bunbury, at one point ending up in detention for a reminder about invading personal space. In this detention, Bunbury set a Devil's Snare on Jake who, while never in any great danger, panicked and had a meltdown. After the detention, Jake's stutter returned. During the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year, he and another student - fifth year Gryffindor LouAnn Purple - each had a set of mysterious stones planted on them. They were both incredibly possessive over the stones they found in their pockets, and became confrontational at the suggestion that they might have to surrender them. Over the course of the year, both Jake and LouAnn suffered periods of blackouts. Jake’s increasingly concerning behaviour - such as outbursts during which he sounded nothing like himself to the point that he lost his stutter, or his blatant attack of another student in class - caught the attention of his Head of House, Professor Shackleton, who gave Jake multiple detentions but suspected that he may have been suffering from a medical ailment. During their blackouts, Jake and LouAnn unknowingly and unwillingly murdered three Hufflepuff students - Kyle Blaise, Abby Wright, and Helios Sunrider - with Jake also attacking and seriously injuring his professor and father figure, Marcus Lawson, landing the man in St. Mungo’s. None of these events were traced back to them at the time. At the end of the school year, both Jake and LouAnn were possessed one last time, during which they planted their mysterious stones in the Headmaster’s office. A short time later, Headmaster Bontecou mysteriously vanished. On a more positive note, it was during Jake's third year that his foster mother, Iliana Morgan, became engaged to Marcus Lawson, and both agreed to adopt him despite the troubles of the school year. This was also the year that Jake befriended first year Tiberius Pryce, also known as Tibi, who quickly became his best friend. |-|Fourth Year= Fourth Year (2070 - 2071) As a result of the blackouts during his third year, which coincided so unnervingly with the discoveries of murdered students, and having discovered that he had attacked Marcus Lawson and a student who was later found dead, Jake spent some time in St. Mungo’s in the summer after his third year. He hoped that the Healers could work out what had happened to him, while at the same time being very anxious about what they might find. They soon came to the conclusion, from reports about the stones, the blackouts, and the attacks, as well as the lack of any physical problems, that he had indeed been possessed periodically throughout the school year. Jake would never regain the memories of what he had done during those periods of possession, but even just the suspicion that he had been used as a puppet for the murders had a profound effect on him nevertheless, and led to an intense obsession with control and power. After leaving St. Mungo's, Jake settled back in at home. Iliana and Marcus married, and Iliana changed her surname to Lawson. Jake changed his name too, from Jakers Dale Upstead to Jakers Dale Lawson, though was still known as an Upstead while at school, to minimise confusion. During his fourth year at Hogwarts, Jake and several other students, including Tibi, were caught up in yet another wave of unfortunate circumstances. These students were all put under the Imperius Curse and made to duel each other in a kind of wizarding Fight Club in the Forbidden Forest, for other wizards to place bets on. The students had no memory of this the next day, and Jake, unnerved by the blackouts due to his previous experiences and not thinking at all clearly, persuaded Tibi not to tell the Healer that they couldn't remember how they had obtained their injuries. As the term wore on, the mysterious occurrences at Hogwarts became more and more serious, eventually culminating in the wizard behind the attacks - Remí Devereaux - coming up to the school. A battle broke out where the Hogwarts staff and students fought the students that Devereaux had under the Imperius curse. Eventually the Imperiused students were helped to break their way out of the curses, and several members of Hogwarts staff overpowered Devereaux. During the battle, Jake's adoptive mother Iliana Lawson went into labour, and later gave birth to his little sister, Ava, at St. Mungo's. Also during his fourth year, Jake got into an increasing amount of trouble around school, and his anger issues became more pronounced. Professor Kazimeriz, with whom Jake had had plenty of run-ins in the past, attempted to remedy this problem by bewitching Jake so that, if he lost his temper, his thumbs would detach themselves and flee, requiring him to chase them down. Jake was not at all impressed with this. |-|Fifth Year= Fifth Year (2071 - 2072) After the events of his fourth year, Jake struggled to cope and maintain a sense of mental stability, and spent some more time at St. Mungo's in order to recover and heal. Once back at home for the holidays, Jake's behavioural problems worsened yet again. Not only was he still reeling from the emotional impact of the last two years, but he also now harboured extra worries regarding his new little sister. He became convinced that his adoptive parents loved and wanted Ava more, especially given all the problems he himself had and the fact that she was biologically theirs. He struggled with his mental health all throughout the summer and more than once ran away from home. If that wasn't enough, he also had a huge falling out with his best friend Tibi, who told Jake that he would be transferring to Beauxbatons as a direct result of everything that had happened. Jake, furious and feeling abandoned, blew up at Tibi (consequently losing his thumbs, having to chase them down, and crushing them with a stomp of his foot) and decided to cut off all contact with him. When September arrived, Jake reluctantly returned to Hogwarts despite having no desire to be there, as his parents and now ex-best friend were not coming back. Over the course of the term, Jake struggled with his behaviour, getting into fights and talking back to teachers, and also with being tempted by the idea of dark magic and being in control. It wasn't until he had a detention with Professor Preston Kingsley, after a near-fight in the Great Hall with rival and bully Joshua Carter, that he started to turn things around and focus his attention elsewhere. With the support of Kingsley and some other members of staff, Jake decided to put practically all of his focus into his schoolwork and improving his spellwork, which he had always been notoriously bad at. He was officially diagnosed with dyslexia and finally received extra lessons for reading and writing, to his great benefit, and took his OWLs with extra support from the school. He still, however, continued to challenge authority in school, and his behaviour only barely improved. |-|Sixth Year= Sixth Year (2072 - 2073) Jake's summer before his sixth year started well with the arrival of his exam results; he achieved twelve OWLs, eleven of them at Outstanding and one Exceeds Expectations. Things did not stay positive however, as Jake's emotional problems quickly started to get the better of him, particularly when he started picking up on tensions between his adoptive parents. Jake went through many meltdowns before the time again came for him to go back to Hogwarts. However, Jake only stayed at school for the first few weeks of term. After that, he left in order to be homeschooled for the year due to learning that Quidditch was to be cancelled in favour of the Triwizard Tournament, and that students from other schools would be converging on Hogwarts. Officially, the plan was for him to take some time away from the school to be better emotionally prepared for his final year. Jake spent his sixth year being tutored by ex-professor Valon Kazimeriz, serving also as a sort of apprentice. During the year, he grew taller and stronger, had speech therapy to help with his stutter, and came to terms with his dyslexia. Now with more time to focus on his additional needs in reading and writing, Jake found ways to manage this and discovered that he did not hate reading for fun. He was also given advanced tutoring in magical theory and spellwork. During his year of homeschooling, Jake generally gained a lot more personal confidence as well as in his academics and magic. He took part in a U17 duelling tournament towards the end of the year and placed second. However, it was also during this time that Marcus and Iliana's marriage broke up; Jake ultimately felt responsible for their problems, and continued to feel that whatever he did and wherever he went, instability would follow. |-|Seventh Year= Seventh Year (2073 - 2074) Jake returned to his seventh and final year at Hogwarts feeling slightly more emotionally settled after a much needed year's break from school. When he returned, he did so with his adoptive mother's maiden name; he had decided his name from Jakers Dale Lawson to Jakers Dale Morgan, unconcerned by the confusion it might cause at school. Despite feeling more settled at school than ever before, Jake still harboured a lot of upset about the breakdown of his adoptive family, and this was only too clear to those who knew him most. Once at school, though his behaviour and attitude improved dramatically, Jake's inquisitive nature and tendency to speak his mind and stand his ground caused him to find himself in trouble more than once. Though he had changed his name and tried for a fresh slate, his reputation still preceded him and Jake had great difficulty in checking himself and staying out of trouble. During Jake's seventh year, he found himself in his first sort-of serious relationship with girlfriend Neptune Bott, who charmed him from their very first meeting. Neptune was able, mostly through the use of flirting, to talk Jake out of getting himself into troublesome situations, especially in lessons like Potions where he was particularly likely to get upset and confrontational with the professor over the use of creature parts. At the end of the year, it was declared that the exams were not going to take place that term. Jake was unhappy with this, as his decision to return to Hogwarts for his final year was based solely on the need to take his NEWT exams. In lieu of this, he arranged to take them at the ministry over the summer. Quidditch First Year= Hufflepuff Quidditch 2067-2068 Hufflepuff Team Miranda BelCanto (Luna Laufghudd) Vanessa Corbette (RachieRu) Emalyn N. Daniels (SnitCHchASER) Dominic N. Denton (PhoenixRising) Tucker Hart (Katieluff) Kaitlynn Hayman (purple•myst) Kaika I. Lockhart - Captain (Lockhartian) Melanie Lockhart (Lindzers) John Mosier (Harry174) Jacob Upstead (Felixir) Game Results Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw - Ravenclaw wins (175-30) (Jake plays as Seeker, catches no snitches) Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin - Hufflepuff wins (210-10) (Jake plays as Seeker, catches 3 snitches) |-|Second Year= Hufflepuff Quidditch 2068-2069 Hufflepuff Team Cyrus P. Andrus (ZDARDSKY) Miranda BelCanto (Luna Laufghudd) Emalyn N. Daniels (SnitCHchASER) Dominic N. Denton (PhoenixRising) Kaika I. Lockhart - Captain (Lockhartian) Melanie F. Lockhart (Lindzers) Jakers Upstead (Felixir) Sarah J. Winchester (Harry174) Game Results Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff - Hufflepuff wins (0-0) (Gryffindor forced to forfeit due to lack of players, nobody gets to play) Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff - Hufflepuff wins (200-50) (Jake plays as Seeker, catches 3 snitches) |-|Third Year= Hufflepuff Quidditch 2069-2070 Hufflepuff Team Miranda BelCanto (Luna Laufghudd) Dominic N. Denton (PhoenixRising) Torin Kane (Squishy) Cedric N. Leone (Wenzlebug) Kita Lewis (hermionesclone) Kaika I. Lockhart - Captain (Lockhartian) Melanie F. Lockhart (Lindzers) Ryder Montgomery (purple•myst) Brody Summers (RachieRu) Jakers Upstead (Felixir) Sarah J. Winchester (Harry174) Game Results Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin - Hufflepuff wins (170-40) (Jake plays as Seeker, catches 3 snitches) Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff - Hufflepuff wins (180-50) (Jake plays as Seeker, catches 3 snitches) |-|Fourth Year= Hufflepuff Quidditch 2070-2071 Hufflepuff Team Miranda BelCanto - Captain (Luna Laufghudd) Lorelai Bristol (Shanners) Emalyn Daniels (SnitchCHASER) Torin K. Kane (Squishy) Kita Lewis (hermionesclone) Melanie Lockhart (Lindzers) Esmerelda N. Losey (Sirius_Padfoot) Ryder Montgomery (purple•myst) Kaytone Potter-Evans (Kaytone) Aaron Rose (PhoenixRising) Michelle J. Stefko (b_stewart) Jakers D. Upstead (Felixir) Game Results Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw - Hufflepuff wins (180-50) (Jake plays as Seeker, catches 3 snitches) Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff - Gryffindor wins (185-40) (Jake plays as Seeker, catches 1 snitch) |-|Fifth Year= Hufflepuff Quidditch 2071-2072 Hufflepuff Team Miranda C. BelCanto - Captain (Luna Laufghudd) Melissa Bellator (Ron/Hermione4eva) Kaytone P. Evans (Kaytone) Melanie Lockhart (Lindzers) Treyen S. Lockhart (Lockhartian) Michelle J. Stefko (b_stewart) Jakers D. Upstead '''(Felixir) ''Reserves'' Simon Leonarder De Simpson (Harry174) Eloise Greenstone (Nymphadora_Moody) Torin Kane (Squishy) Cedric N. Leone (Wenzlebug) '''Game Results Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff - Hufflepuff wins (190-0) (Jake plays as Seeker, catches 3 snitches) Hufflepuff vs Slytherin - Hufflepuff wins (200-30) (Jake did not play) |-|Seventh Year= Hufflepuff Quidditch 2073-2074 Hufflepuff Team Kaia Barnard (Shanners) Rene Cullen (lilithpotter) Simon De Simpson (Harry174) Cedric N. Leone (Wenzlebug) Melanie Lockhart - Captain (Lindzers) Treyen S. Lockhart (Lockhartian) Kaitlynnh Mae (D.A Forever) Jakers D. Morgan (Felixir) Kay Potter-Evans (Kaytone) Isobel VonHue (EmilyMalfoy) Game Results Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin - Hufflepuff wins (180-10) (Jake plays as Seeker, catches 3 snitches) Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw - Hufflepuff wins (175-10) (Jake plays as Seeker, catches 3 snitches) Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw - Ravenclaw wins (190-20) (Jake plays as Seeker, catches no snitches) Post-Hogwarts Within weeks of graduating from Hogwarts, Jake sat his NEWT exams at the Ministry of Magic, as did many of his classmates. However, he didn't need to wait for his results before making his next move. Jake opted not to try for a career in professional Quidditch, as many expected of him, but instead went to volunteer on a Romanian dragon reserve while he weighed up the options for his future. While he was there, at the very beginning of September 2074, Neptune broke up with him via owl; his first major heartbreak. He also received his NEWT results; he achieved ten Outstandings, one Exceeds Expectations, and one Acceptable. Around this time, knowing that his half-brother Dale was due to start attending Hogwarts, Jake made the difficult decision to write to his biological father. He requested that Dale attended a school other than Hogwarts was, given the experiences he himself had had there. Although he hadn't spoken to Dale in years, and had grown up resenting his brother, he nevertheless felt protective over him, and didn't want him to be subjected to experiences that were anything like his own. Dale ultimately went to Hogwarts anyway, but wrote to Jake every week to reassure him that he was okay. Marcus Lawson, Jake's adoptive father, was a band manager at this time, and so Jake opted to tag along while he went on tour with the band. The idea was to complete his studies in Wandlore via night classes at the same time, but it soon became clear that Jake could not deal with the touring lifestyle nor his course of study. He switched to a degree in History of Magic at Wizarding University, Edinburgh, and went to live on campus. While at university, he dabbled in tutoring as a means of earning some extra galleons. Jake struggled immensely with his mental health during this time, as a result of his tumultuous teen years. After a year of studying he abruptly decided to cut ties with everyone from his old life, including Dale, whose letters he stopped replying to. Shortly after this point, however, he began attending and fully cooperating with therapy, which helped massively improve his outlook. Jake eventually graduated with his degree after four years, having had to resit one year due to his personal struggles. It was during university that Jake began and completed the process of becoming an Animagus. Now extremely independent and having put a lot of distance between himself and the mess of his adoptive family, Jake legally changed his name from Jakers Dale Morgan to Jacob Dale Upstead, his fourth and final name change. He also wrote to Dale again, now sixteen years old, and a sibling bond started to properly form once he apologised for disappearing. Jake made no effort to get back in touch with his biological mother, but he did reluctantly contact his biological father for the sake of getting to know eight-year-old Cole and Dexter, the identical twin sons of Daniel, Jake's older half-brother and Heath's first son. Heath had adopted Cole and Dexter at birth to get Daniel out of a difficult situation, so the twins were now Jake's half-brothers, rather than his nephews. After graduating from university, Jake went on to undertake Auror training, while also working part time as a History of Magic and Defence Against the Dark Arts tutor in order to make ends meet. He was one of the students to complete the course within just two years. Jake completed training in 2080, and proceeded to apply to the British Ministry of Magic the very next January. Though he wanted to be an Auror, he was instead employed as a Hit Wizard, but after only five years he became disillusioned with the job. Jake decided he wanted to be the kind of person who intervened with troubled individuals before they needed to be arrested, and so, once he earned enough money to keep himself afloat for a while, he quit his job. In October 2086, he returned to Wizarding University as a mature student, this time to study Primary and Secondary Education. His plan was to become a specialised private tutor and a mentor for troubled and at-risk young witches and wizards. However, Jake’s plans were soon to change again. In late 2087, his sort-of-girlfriend (and old schoolmate), Becca Parker, informed him that she was pregnant with his child. At the time, Jake was 31 and had one year of his university course left, but when it was later discovered that Becca was due to have twins, Jake realised that he would need to return to his well-paying job as a Hit Wizard in order to help support the four of them. The twins - Xanthe Nemesis Upstead and Pax Calypso Upstead - were born on 1st April 2088, and Jake was instantly devoted to them, determined to give them a good life. He finished his second degree in June of 2088, and went back to work for the Ministry of Magic as a Hit Wizard in January 2089. Jake fell further and further in love with Becca, who later gave birth to a third child, Ezra Summer Upstead, on 21st June 2090. Jake and Becca finally and quietly got married a month later, on 31st July 2090. Later that same year, Jake got in touch with his older half-brother Daniel and his family, after they had been completely absent from each other's lives. Jake was thrilled to be connected with his brother as well as his niece and nephews. But Jake’s settled life was interrupted when, in 2091, he was approached by a member of the Toussaint family, and was informed that they were looking after a boy who had been expelled from Hogwarts, and who was possibly Jake’s biological son. DNA tests confirmed that Jake was the father of Daxton Prince, who was at the time 15 years old. However, when Jake went to meet the boy, Daxton made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with him. Jake was heartbroken, as he had wanted to have children for years without ever knowing he already had a son, and now that son had rejected him. He was, however, newly motivated in his goal to help troubled youth, especially after seeing exactly the state his own son had fallen into in his absence, and feeling ultimately responsible. Alongside his job as a Hit Wizard, Jake finally did what he had previously intended to do, and began working as a mentor for young wizards and witches identified as being at risk, or who are involved in the care system. In 2094, Aslan Evans - whom Jake had met during the Daxton debacle - fell pregnant. Daxton was the father, making Jake the biological grandfather. Jake offered Aslan support where he could, eventually looking after the baby, Angelo Milano Evans, alongside his own kids to help out Aslan when she went back to studying and working. Around this time, Jake and Becca started to discuss expanding their own family, and began looking into the possibility of adoption, something Jake had been eager to do since being a child in care himself. Aslan took Angelo Milano (nicknamed Milo by Ezra) back to Egypt to live with her in December 2095. By this time, Jake and Becca had already started the process of adoption and made their application, and it was not long before they were approved. Towards the end of 2096, Jake and Becca were contacted about the possibility of adopting a pair of identical twins who had recently lost their entire family, and so had been taken into care. They agreed to a trial living period with the twins, and so three year old Jonah Riley Travers and Jackson Ryder Travers came to stay with them. The twins were later officially adopted by Jake and Becca, with the adoption being finalised on 3rd March 2097. Jonah and Jackson became Upsteads that same day. For the next two years, Jake and his family went about their lives with few hiccoughs. Aslan and Milo returned to the UK and moved into a house in Godric's Hollow, so Jake's children saw his grandchild fairly regularly. Work continued as normal, and the children all settled into school. In early 2099, mere months away from the day that their eldest were due to start at Hogwarts (Jake's opinion of the school had by now shifted enough that he was fine with sending his children there), Jake and Becca decided to try for just one more baby. Before long, Becca discovered that she was pregnant for a third time, and Jake was thrilled. A few weeks into the pregnancy, however, Jake and Becca attended a scan and were shocked to learn that they had naturally conceived quadruplets. Jake was torn between elation, guilt (Becca's poor body), and abject terror, the latter of which was mostly due to their financial situation. They had known that just one more baby would be a bit of a stretch, and now they were going to have four. When they got around to telling their children, Pax and Nem (as their eldest now liked to be known as), were particularly unimpressed. The months leading up to the quadruplets' due date seem to drag and speed by at the same time. During those months, Jake weathered a few turbulent incidents regarding his children. He also received confirmation that - as he had suspected since they were about four years old - Nem was transgender and did not identify as a girl. On Jake's 43rd birthday, Becca went into labour at thirty-one weeks. That night the quadruplets were born at St. Mungo's by caesarian section. Hunter Silas Upstead, Leigh Harper Upstead, and Mason Elijah Upstead were all born shortly before midnight of 31st August 2099, and Charlie George Upstead was born on 1st September 2099, at midnight exactly. Within days of the quadruplets' birth, Jake received word that his eldest children were settling in at Beauxbatons (where Hogwarts was being hosted) and had been sorted into their houses; Nem was a Slytherin, and Pax a Ravenclaw. While the quadruplets were still being cared for in St. Mungo's, Jake was part of a ministry mission to investigate the deadly mist that still ruled over Hogwarts, and to recover the missing students. They found the bodies of the boy and girl, and went on to discover that the entity behind the everything that had recently befallen Hogwarts was a huge swam of boggarts, which had now infested the castle. The group of ministry officials withdrew, so as to allow the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures to organise themselves and tackle the problem themselves. As a direct result of the mist situation at Hogwarts, the forest creatures had fled the castle grounds. These creatures made it all the way to Diagon Alley, and Jake's son, Ezra, was present at the playground when the Acromantula descended. He and the other child present, who happened to be Jake's boss' child, Emmerson, were rescued and apparated to safety by Emmerson's grandfather, Michael Cambridge. Ezra was left shaken by the ordeal. In October of that year, Jake approached his boss, Alexa, with a request to switch from his position of Hit Wizard to that of Auror. As it had been about twenty years since he had completed the training, she agreed to allow him to take some refresher courses across a span of six months, with a view to revisiting the idea after he had been evaluated. Jake, feeling confident about his abilities, was happy to proceed with this plan. In late November, all four of the quads - who had been out of hospital since early October - developed bad colds at the same time. Although Hunter, Leigh, and Mason recovered quickly, Jake and Becca were unsettled to find that the youngest, Charlie, made no improvement. Unsure of what to do, as all of his children up to that point had been very healthy babies, Jake tried to decide if it would be an overreaction to call a Healer in. However, when Charlie began struggling to breathe, Jake immediately brought him to St. Mungo's, and the Healers took over. Charlie was stabilised, then kept in for tests and observations. He was declared healthy and discharged on Christmas Eve, but the cause of the episode remained unknown. Family Biological Family * Mother: * Father: * Half-brother: * Half-brother: * Half-brother: * Half-brother: Work History Various Clients Mentor for At Risk Wizarding Youth (April 2091 - present) British Ministry of Magic Hit Wizard (January 2081 - December 2085, January 2089 - present) Various Clients Tutor (History of Magic and Defence Against the Dark Arts) (September 2078 - November 2080) Wizarding University (Edinburgh) Student Tutor (November 2074 - June 2078) Dragon Reserve (Romania) Junior Dragon Handler (summer volunteer) (June 2074 - September 2080) Accolades, Achievements, and Qualifications OWLs= |-|NEWTs= |-|Hogwarts Superlatives= * Ghosts' Favourite - First Year 21 * Aparecium Star - Second Year 22 * Most Likely to Break Out of Azkaban - Second Year 22 * Most Likely to Play Professional Quidditch - Third Year 23 * Most Likely to Have Their Own Reality TV Show - Fourth Year 24 * Ikenna Gevrik's Biggest Fan! - Seventh Year 27 * Seventh Year Legacy - Seventh Year 27 |-|Other= * Second place trophy (National Duelling Tournament, age range Under-17s, May 2073) 16 * Apparition licence * History of Magic degree (First class) * Auror Training (completed 2080) ** Concealment and Disguise: Commendation (94%) ** Common Wizarding Law: Merit (90%) ** Defensive Charms and Counter-Curses: Commendation (97%) ** Magical Psychology: Commendation (95%) ** Defensive Flying: Commendation (100%) ** Hostage Negotiation: Merit (84%) ** Magical Criminal Profiling: Merit (89%) ** Stealth and Tracking: Merit (90%) ** Arrest and Take Down: Commendation (95%) ** Control and Restraint: Merit (86%) ** Enchantment Detection, Analysis and Reversal: Commendation (94%) ** Advanced Magical Combat: Commendation (99%) ** Advanced Potionmaking: Merit (89%) ** Advanced Undercover Techniques and Survival: Commendation (92%) ** Advanced Healing Magic: Commendation (98%) * International Apparition licence * Primary and Secondary Wizarding Education degree (First class) Category:Hit Wizards and Hit Witches Category:Department of Magical Law Enforcement Category:Characters Category:Hufflepuff Category:Class of 2074 Category:Yearbook Category:Wizarding University Alumni Category:Half-Blood Category:Animagus Category:Alumni Category:Ministry of Magic Category:First generation Category:Homeschool Alumni Category:Quidditch